Michiru's Whim
by PurpleIzzy
Summary: Michiru is done with her mother's constant denial, and decided to put a subtle but effective plan into action. Because of this Haruka will see just how effective a skirt and a Polaroid picture can be. One-Shot


AN: Ok this is my first fanfic so I'm really excited but also nervous about posting it. English is not my first language and I tried to my best to avoid any mistakes so I apologize if there any. The same goes to Japanese which I don't speak (I only know a few loose words and I tried to use them, not to wrongly I hope +.+)

Disclaimer: I do not own SM, but like many people I keep dreaming someday I will.

Enough with talking, enjoy! +.-

' ' thought

" " dialogue

**Michiru's Whim**

"No. No, And No!"

"Oh, why not Haruka, it's not like it would be the first time." – she had been trying to convince the blonde for a good 10 minutes now, and was getting a little tired of hearing 'No'.

"That doesn't matter. I'm not going to wear a skirt!"

"Ok fine, don't." - Michiru stated matter-a-factly – "But if don't do little things like this for me, how can you expect me to do anything for you?"

"What are you talking about?" – The tall blonde turned to face mischievously gleaming deep blue eyes. - "Are you trying to black mail me?" – Somehow in the blonde's head the thought was surprisingly fun. The smaller girl resumed to check her delicate manicured hands, whistling softly.

Haruka knew for a fact this kind of arguments always ended pleasantly, but she was getting a little too tired of this particular subject, and there was only one way she could think of to end it.

"Michi… it's not fair." – She hid her pouting face in Michiru's neck, kissing it softly. – "Please, I just don't want to wear a skirt today. I will some other time, when I feel like it. I promise."

Michiru couldn't resist how adorable Haruka was, She stroked the blonde locks as she got them to sit in the bed making the racer straddle her.

She started scratching her nails through the fabric on the taller girl's legs, and now she was the one doing the kissing; Softly at first but growing into mouth open kisses on the sensitive areas of Haruka's neck and shoulders only she knew. Haruka let out the soft, lustful moan, she couldn't repress and closed her eyes to try to regain some control. The aqua-haired beauty on the other hand was very pleased with results and had no intention to stop inciting them.

'The little game's we play' – Michiru beamed at her one thought – 'Game's I adore to win.' She took the opportunity to push the previous matter. This time however, she was going to be subtle. She drew the kisses nearer to Haruka's ear, taking her time in her way there, only to bit and nibble it teasingly. She felt the tomboy, hold her tightly, melting in to her when she started to whisper.

"You have great legs you know. I love it that I'm the only one who gets to know how powerful, strong, agile they can be. But also how soft and – "

But before she could finish anything she felt her back pressed against the bed, her hands being trapped above her head.

"Oh, so now you're going for corrosion. I'm sorry to break it down for you but you can't force me into what I don't want, for as long as you try." – she stole a quick kiss from her girlfriends plump lips, her teal eyes glinting amused, before she got up.

Michiru was usually a calm, collected person, but those who knew her more intimately knew of how much she hated not getting what she wanted, and how childish she could act about it

"Yeah, well it wouldn't kill you to act like my GIRLfriend once in a while." – true, she didn't mean the words; but they came out, anyways.

"I don't recall forcing you to date me, so good thing you can walk off any time."- Haruka was bitter and hurt now, but wouldn't let it show. It was beyond her how a stupid skirt got them there.

"But tell me one thing though; here did all that crap about loving me the way I am no matter what go?" – her voice was freezing as she turned to face the artist with an unbearably intense gaze.

In the same instant Michiru was reaching for the blonde's stunning face and held it tenderly in her hands, bumping they're foreheads together never breaking the stare.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that, not at all! Please don't ever doubt that I love you unconditionally. I love the wild, untamable racer you, as much as I love the calm, collected, serious you. Gods, I even love the flirty womanizer you, Haruka! "

The blonde expression soften as she listen to this, she new every word Michiru had just said was true, and smiled in defeat before kissing her with all the passion she could ever put in one single kiss. They parted regretfully when all air in their lungs ran out.

The artist looked at her beloved teal eyes through her long lashes. She needed to make sure she was forgiven, not having totally forgiven herself yet and Haruka couldn't help chuckle. She stroke Michiru's lips with her own rubbing their noses together reassuringly, and saw the ocean-blue eyes relaxing almost automatically.

The smaller girl nested her head in her lover's chest, and felt two strong harms hugging her close.

"I just really, really, really love the confidant, sexy, girly you too."

"Confidant, sexy, girly me?" – Haruka couldn't hide her amusement in the question.

"What can I say; you never give a damn about what anyone thinks of you; And you're beautiful, and sexy, and seeing you in a skirt it's so hot – "

"You think I'm hot?" Haruka's husky and low voice was reflecting the sided smirk on her face. But when her Michiru told her things like that, how could she help it? Poor her was only human after all.

"Hu-hu. So much in fact, when I see you in those clothes, I just want to rip them off. " – Michiru was a perfect lady for anyone who saw her attend galleries expositions and shows and other events; but only some got to see her more relaxed fun side, and only Haruka got to feel her passion and luxury. And it was moments like this when she had her gorgeous girlfriend whispering in her ear, that she cherished most of all.

"So about that skirt…"

This time Haruka grinned widely at the suggestion.

For the most she tried she couldn't help but feel intently watched by the people she walked by in the crowded streets of Tokyo.

Probably her navy blue mini-skirt, the white pumps and the dark blue and white striped shirt she was wearing didn't really help going by unnoticed. And neither did Michiru's unusual overly intimate display of affection.

The ocean-blue eyed beauty however was living a moment of perfect bliss. Walking down the street, leaning her blue curls in her girlfriend's shoulder she couldn't avoid staring at her face and smile; Haruka looked so beautiful and adorable. Her usually tousled hair was still moving freely to the winds whim but, instead of making her look more boyish now it, somehow, made her look more feminine. And then there were the soft inviting and glossed lips, and she just couldn't stop herself.

"Haruka." – the voice was slow, deep, low, and it send a shiver down the blonde's spine, as she turned to face it; before she knew how, she felt Michiru's hand on her waist pushing her closer and their lips connecting in a soft loving way.

Now she was sure everyone was looking at them, some in awe, some with despise and others with a smile for witnessing such love and passion, so uncommon these days. But none of this mattered, as she put her arms around Michiru's neck, leaning into her face in an attempt to extinguish any space left between them, deepening the kiss.

In her mind this felt strange, she was usually the one o took the first step. It was her who held the aqua-haired girl's tiny, lusciously curvy waist, not the other way around. But from where she was standing this strange feeling wasn't too bad, not too bad at all, and she just lost herself completely in that amazing moment.

Too lost in fact, to notice that Michiru had pulled out a Polaroid camera she had bought some time before and snapped that perfect moment right on to paper. Haruka blinked a bit surprised by the abrupt ending of the kiss and stared at the photo paper waving in front of her eyes.

"Michi-Ru." – Haruka hissed embarrassed.

"Oh we look so cute." – The smaller girl was smiling happily, analyzing the now clear image of the two of them kissing.

Haruka's cheeks crimsoned slightly, as Michiru neatly placed the photo between the sheets of the notepad she always carried around. Closing her wallet she reached for the taller woman's hand swinging on her navy heels to begging walking, making her aqua summer dress dance with the wind.

The afternoon had been warm and sunny making it perfect to hang around in the park enjoying their free day. Now however the wind was rising a bit, making it more comfortable to go back to the edified streets which were steel warm from the release of accumulated heat imprisoned in the concrete walls.

Kaioh Mitsuyo was enjoying a late afternoon tea snack with some of her friends in her favorite cafe just like her daughter hoped she would.

"Hey, Michi isn't that your mother?" – Haruka pointed at the figure, and saw Michiru smile a little too over excitedly.

"So it is. Come, let's go say hi."

"Are you sure that a good idea?"

The blonde was clearly unsure, but Michiru nodded assertively leaving no shadow for questioning.

"Oh it was so amusing; I don't ever recall having had such fun." – a woman with short blue hair laugh gingerly in gathering with her friends.

"Ohayo okaa-san."

"Michiru. My, what a surprise to see you here." – her look one of surprise indeed, but not so much for her debutant daughter's presence, more so for the tall blond woman standing next to her.

"Konichiwa Kaioh-san." – Haruka bowed her head respectfully.

"Tenoh-san, I almost didn't recognize you." – was all Mitsuyo could manage.

"Doesn't she look great?" - Michiru added.

"Indeed. Very… unusually feminine." – she offered smiling, making the object of the conversation blush at the 'unusual' complement.

Anyone else would've perceived this as just another casual conversation. The elder Kaioh however new exactly what her daughter was trying to pull off and didn't really see a way out.

She knew that at some point this would catch up to her; and to be quite honest, Mitsuyo Kaioh expected a lot worse.

From the day Michiru had disclosed her sexuality, her mother had been in a constant denial. She loved her daughter unconditionally, but being a lesbian was something she had not seen coming from perfect, quiet, little Michiru. So when Michiru started to date the infamous Haruka Tenoh, she drowned in her little supreme nirvana of denial.

A lot a people thought the flirty tomboy was a man, and since the blonde didn't bother to correct them, Mitsuyo started telling whoever asked how charming Tenoh-KUN was and how happy she was about having HIM date her daughter.

At first Michiru let it go, thinking her mother would come around soon enough. But enough was enough. So what better way to make her loving mother stop, then displaying her beautiful girly girlfriend.

"Haruka and I just came back from the park, it was getting a bit windy there."

"Did she say Haruka? Haruka Tenoh?" – one of Mitsuyo's friends murmured.

"Yes, isn't that's the name of Michiru's boyfriend?" – a whisper came in replay.

"Well, that is certainly not a boy. Maybe it's his twin sister."

"I didn't know –"

"Well, we have to go." – Michiru voice over-toned the not so discrete gossiping – "I'll let you get back to your tea."

Haruka was still flushed unsure of what she should do, trying yet to figure out what was her girlfriend trying to do.

"Oh by the way, I took the cutest photograph today, I'm sure it'll look great in the family's picture album. But you'll have to get me a copy, because I only have this one."

The blue haired beauty placed the picture she had took in the beginning of the afternoon neatly on top of the table, so all its occupants could see, before Haruka could reach out and prevent it.

"Are you mental?" – the blonde voiced low enough so that only Michiru could hear but her tone was dead serious.

The smaller girl shook of the chill her girlfriend's dangerous voice had incited but didn't retort, instead she gazed her mother, like all gasping women in the table did.

"We're going now kaa-san. Ja ne."

She took Haruka by the wrist and pulled her along before anyone could reply.

"What in Kami's name were you thinking? Why did you give her the photo?" – the blonde was still a bit shaken by Michiru's actions, so how pissed off she was about the whole thing hadn't sank in enough to fully show in her words.

"Well, my mom had been complaining about how she didn't have a recent picture of me for a while so." – Michiru's words were calm and collected, the smile in her face was too plain to hide.

"You can't be serious? Do you even realize what THAT photo shows?" – It didn't take much to make Haruka snap and she wasn't sure if even all the love she felt for Michiru, wasn't enough to prevent it.

"I don't see a problem, that way she can have a picture of both of us." – her happy and carefree grin, was killing the blonde racer.

'What in hell is wrong with her today?' "But we were kissing in that photo!" – Haruka was starting to feel exasperation take over her. This whole thing just had to be a dream. A really stupid, sucky one at that!

"And? Kaa-san has dozens of pictures of my brother and his girlfriend kissing."

A blonde eyebrow lifted in obvious unneeded questioning.

"All right well, maybe not _dozens_…"- Michiru trailed off blushing a bit embarrassed by the disapproving gaze she was getting from her beautiful yet not so happy blond girlfriend.

"But what's the big deal, from the way I see it's and all win situation." – she tried to excuse herself, poorly doing so.

"What did I win?" – Haruka could only sound incredulous.

"Ruka, - Michiru's sweet, innocent voice didn't match the mischievous glint in her eyes – let's go home. I'm getting chilly, let's go warm up."

AN: So there you have it people! If you made it this far pleaseeee review let me know what you think. +.+ Flames are welcomed too n.n (I am aware a lot of you might not see this as humor but I just didn't know how else to put it, and just romance didn't seem fit x/ )


End file.
